The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
'''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is a film based on Nickelodeon's hit TV show SpongeBob SquarePants. In this movie, SpongeBob and Plankton must find the secret formula after it has mysteriously disappeared. Plot The movie opens to see a pirate named Burger Beard on an island where he is following a map to a magical book. After dodging a lot of booby traps, he finds the book on a pirate skeleton and snatches it. The skeleton comes to life and knocks Burger Beard back to his ship with the book where he reads it to some seagulls. The story is about SpongeBob SquarePants and how much the Krabby Patty means to his undersea city of Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, down in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob wakes up ready for his day at the Krusty Krab. He goes to the Krusty Krab and helps his boss, Mr. Krabs, sell the Krabby Patties for the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, up in the sky, Mr. Krabs' arch nemesis, Plankton, the owner of the Chum Bucket across the street, drops a jar of mayo on the Krusty Krab in pursuit of the Krabby Patty secret formula. This causes SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick to go into war with Plankton to stop him from stealing the formula. They win and Plankton surrenders. However, Plankton is revealed to have been a robotic dummy all along and the real Plankton is the penny in Mr. Krabs' safe. Plankton swipes the formula with a fake bottle. He calls Karen and tells her that his master plan has worked. SpongeBob then comes back into Mr. Krabs' office and finds Plankton stealing the formula. They fight over the formula and suddenly, it disappears into thin air (or water rather). Mr. Krabs barges into the office and sees that the formula is gone. He demands Plankton to tell him where it is, but Plankton truthfully tells him that it disappeared. Even though SpongeBob tries to convince him otherwise, Mr. Krabs doesn't buy it at all and tortures Plankton with SpongeBob's laugh. The torture stops when Squidward tells Mr. Krabs that the customers want Krabby Patties and they're demanding refunds. Mr. Krabs, being the penny-pinching crab he is (metaphorically and literally), doesn't want to give refunds and tells SpongeBob to make some Krabby Patties. However, SpongeBob goes to the freezer and sees that there are no more Krabby Patties. When Mr. Krabs finds out, he tells SpongeBob he has to have the formula memorized by now, but SpongeBob reminds Mr. Krabs that the employee handbook reads that having the formula memorized is forbidden. Mr. Krabs takes Plankton outside, where he is surrounded by citizens of Bikini Bottom, Squidward, and Karen, all of whom think that he is responsible for the formula missing. SpongeBob however, comes to Plankton's rescue and blows a bubble to keep them both safe from the angry mob. They float away and try to find a place to retreat and lay low. The angry mob chases after the two, but they get away. Mr. Krabs falls into despair, thinking SpongeBob had been working with Plankton this whole time and expresses his fears that dark times are ahead of them. Squidward thinks he's overreacting, but in an instant, the town falls into a post-apocalyptic state. Back on land, Burger Beard finishes reading the story to the seagulls and says that it ends with the town falling into despair and chaos. The seagulls however, think otherwise and complain that the story shouldn't end that way. One of the seagulls rips out the ending page and it lands in the ocean. Back in the ocean, the town is still in chaos and the citizens have gone psychotic. Patrick doesn't notice, and tells Squidward he would like a Krabby Patty, but Squidward tells him there are no more of them in Bikini Bottom. As a result, Patrick goes psychotic as well. Back in the bubble, SpongeBob and Plankton decide to work together to solve the crisis, but Plankton cannot say the word "teamwork." Meanwhile, Sandy is in her treedome, enjoying a Krabby Patty, unaware of what's going on. She turns on the news and sees what had happened since nobody has a Krabby Patty and Patrick starts begging for her burger. Sandy decides to solve this mystery and sees the page that was thrown into the ocean and decides to interpret it. Back in the bubble, SpongeBob and Plankton decide to form a team to find out what happened to the formula. They go to Patrick's house and find him vandalizing his own property. SpongeBob makes him part of the team, but Patrick squeals on them and tells the angry mob to get them. Then, they go to recruit Mr. Krabs and Squidward, only to find out they have gone nuts too. They go to Sandy's house and find out that she has gone nuts trying to figure out what happened to all the Krabby Patties and she thinks the "Sandwich Gods" are angry with them. SpongeBob and Plankton get creeped out and leave. Back at Burger Beard's ship, Burger Beard tucks the seagulls into bed, but they want to hear more of the story. Burger Beard, in a fit of rage, tells them the story of how he wanted to become the world's greatest galley chef, but was laughed at and mocked in pirate school and how he wanted to steal the magic book and achieve his goal. It is revealed that everything he writes in the book comes to life and he turns the seagulls into pirates. He turns out to be the one who made the formula disappear. Plankton and SpongeBob go to the latter's SpongeBob's house to retrieve Gary, but find out that he's become part of a rebellion of insane snails. SpongeBob and Plankton go to a hill away from Bikini Bottom and they decide to camp outside and find a way to get the formula back in the morning. However, Plankton thinks SpongeBob knows the formula and sneaks into his brain and find it made out of sunshine, sweets, and other jolly things. After Plankton leaves, SpongeBob convinces him to cooperate. Plankton and SpongeBob come up with an idea to build a time machine, go back in time, and get the formula before it disappeared. The first thing they need is a computer for time machine and Plankton decides to use his computer wife, Karen. SpongeBob and Plankton go to the Chum Bucket to notice that Karen is chained to a wall in the backroom and is being guarded by fish. Because of this, SpongeBob rolls a tire towards the fish guards and they start beating on it, allowing SpongeBob and Plankton to sneak past the guards. Once at the Chum Bucket, the two use a tiny door to get inside the place. Plankton quickly notices sleepy Patrick as guard who's holding the key attached to a necklace on his neck. Plankton and SpongeBob tip-toe over to sleeping Patrick and SpongeBob makes a creaking sound on the metal floor, almost causing Patrick to wake up. Lucky, Patrick goes back to sleep and SpongeBob tries pulling the necklace key from Patrick's neck, but this does not work. Since SpongeBob can't do it, Plankton does it himself by getting the key unattached from the necklace, only for him and the key to fall into Patrick's belly button. SpongeBob reaches into Patrick's belly button to grab Plankton and the key, which wakes up Patrick the guard. Before Patrick blows his big whistle, SpongeBob wrestles him down and starts rocking him with his arms. While being rocked in SpongeBob's arms, Plankton tells Patrick a bedtime story about a big, fat, pink idiot who went to sleep (which is obviously about Patrick himself), which causes Patrick to go back to sleep. Now that SpongeBob and Plankton have the key, they go to the backroom and use the key to unlock Karen's chains. Plankton tells Karen about his time-traveling plan and Karen questions him about this. Plankton, Karen, and SpongeBob then leave the Chum Bucket while the latter is forced to carry Karen's head. They sneak past the angry fish guards, who are still beating the tire. Later, at an abandoned Mexican-German restaurant called Taco Haüs, SpongeBob and Plankton use a photo booth, a cuckoo clock, Karen, and some stale chips to build a time machine. They try to go back in time but go four days into the future to find that both the whole town has been ruined and Patrick has aged rapidly without Krabby Patties. They go to the "middle of space" and meet a dolphin named Bubbles, who is protector of the universe, and he asks them to guard the planets while he takes a bathroom break. However, two of the planets crash and fall apart. When Bubbles comes back, SpongeBob and Plankton flee back into the time machine when the former starts shooting lasers at them out of anger. They then go back to before the formula disappeared and grab the formula. Meanwhile, Burger Beard drives his ship to a beach community called Salty Shoals, where he reveals that his pirate ship is also a food truck. He scares all his seagull minions away with a plate of buffalo wings. Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab, Sandy bursts in announcing that to please the Sandwich Gods, a sacrifice will make Krabby Patties fall from the sky, but Mr. Krabs objects, as he won't get any money, so everyone decides to sacrifice him and Squidward. As they headed towards the exit, Spongebob and Plankton came back and revealed the formula while Patrick steals the time machine and went back in time. Mr Krabs and everyone were delighted, until when Mr. Krabs opened it, SpongeBob actually grabbed the fake formula that Plankton made when he tried to replace the formula which was a note saying, "Eugene, Eat my Sub-aquatic Air Bubbles!!! Love, Plankton" (With a poor drawing of Mr. Krabs with one eye half opened and one fully opening saying "I'm Stodpid"). Frustrated, Mr. Krabs decides to sacrifice SpongeBob and Plankton. Patrick arrives back to the present and brought back an undersea dinosaur who looks just like Squidward. Plankton blames SpongeBob for everything, even though Plankton didn't tell him about the fake formula and he was the one who wanted to steal it. SpongeBob goes insane from all of Plankton's insults and starts breaking down. SpongeBob calms down and tells everyone what has become and they've let it happen. The townsfolk come to their senses and think they need to sacrifice SpongeBob. The crowd of angry customers grab SpongeBob and take him to a temple to be sacrificed. Before that can happen, though, SpongeBob smells Krabby Patties and he tells the others to follow him to where he thinks the smell is coming from. Everyone ditches their leather duds and they follow SpongeBob. After a long and perilous journey, our heroes finally reach the place where SpongeBob smells the Krabby Patties are coming from- the surface. All the secondary characters leave, but SpongeBob tries to convince Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Sandy decide to keep on going. But the problem is, they can't keep on going because SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward can't breathe water. Suddenly, Bubbles appears and thanks SpongeBob for getting him fired, as he was sick of that job as protector of the universe. He decides to help the others by shooting them out of his blowhole. Plankton meanwhile, has snuck into SpongeBob's sock as he decided to come along for the ride. Bubbles shoots our heroes out his blowhole with a magical beam and they land on the beach Burger Beard drove onto earlier. Bubbles disappears into the sky to polish up his resumé, SpongeBob thanks him and he and his friends head off to find where the Krabby Patties are. The gang finally finds Burger-Beard cooking Krabby Patties and wonder what's going on. Burger-Beard explains to them that he used a magic book to obtain the Krabby Patty formula. With SpongeBob and friends confused, Burger-Beard takes the magic book and writes "The brave and handsome Burger Beard banished are poor heroes to become stranded on Pelican Island." With the gang stranded on Pelican Island, it seems as if there is no hope until SpongeBob has an idea! He gets the paper that landed on Sandy's treedome and ink that Squidward provides to rewrite the story. SpongeBob gives the gang powers and they go back to Burger-Beard for an epic final battle. With Squidward as Sour Note, he plays the clarinet, producing a horrible sound that stuns Burger-Beard. Patrick (Mr. Superawesomeness) summons an Ice Cream storm, but instead of attacking Burger-Beard, he eats it. As the Pirate tries to escape, Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) traps him. As the team celebrates, Burger-Beard drives off on his Pirate Ship Car. The gang chasing him. Mr. Superawesomeness, riding on Invincibubble, tries to grab the anchor but fails. Then, Sour Note, riding the Rodent (Sandy) makes Burger-Beard drop the book, which Invincibubble's wand catches putting the book in a bubble. In a failed attempt to retrieve the Formula, the team is wounded. Finally, as Burger-Beard stops the ship, Plankton (as Plank-Ton) lifts the ship, takes the book and the formula, and places the pirate on the ground. As their last act of teamwork, Plankton blows a Plank-Ton of bubbles sending Burger-Beard back to the island assumed to be Bikini Atoll. The heroes go back underwater and the seagulls finally get to sing the song, but Bubbles interrupts, causing an Epic Rap Battle between Bubbles and the Seagulls. At the end, Bubbles hears the end of the song and actually likes it, possibly representing the attitude of adults towards SpongeBob SquarePants. Cast *Antonio Banderas as Burger-Beard the Pirate *Tom Kenny as /Invincibubble, Gary the Snail, Agreeable Mob Member, Waffle Boy *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star/Mr. Superawesomeness, Male Fish, Eager Customer *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note, Purple Doctorfish, Angry Mob Member #2, Doughnut, Squidasaurus Rex *Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton/Plank-Ton, Plankton Robot, News Anchor Fish, Mob Member *Jill Talley as Karen Plankton, Harold’'s Wife, Ice Cream Girl *Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs/Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Dee Bradley Baker as Sandals, Customer #1, Fish on Bubble, Perch Perkins, Angry Fish, Maple Syrup Jar, Waffle, Ice Cream Boy, Furballs, Giant Cute Kitty, Rainbow, Spotlight Guard, Angry Guard #1, Tough Mob Member *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent *Sirena Irwin as Computer Voice, Shocked Mob Member *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *Mark Fite as Customer #2 *Thomas F. Wilson as Angry Customer #1 *Kate Miccuci as Popsicle Twins *Matt Berry as Bubbles the Dolphin *Eric Bauza as Seagull *Tim Conway as Seagull *Eddie Deezen as Seagull *Rob Paulsen as Seagull *Kevin Michael Richardson as Seagull *April Stewart as Seagull *Cree Summer as Seagull *Billy West as Seagull *Carlos Alazraqui as Seagull, Dead Parrot *Nolan North as Seagull, Dead Parrot, Pigeon Cabbie *Paul Tibbitt as Kyle, Helpful Angry Mob Member *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs Category:Real World Articles Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:Media Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Affair themed Episodes Category:Super-heroes themed Episodes Category:Food-themed Episodes Category:Work-themed Episodes Category:Movies Category:Rated PG movies Category:Seconds Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Movie